


V písečných dunách ty kráčíš (In Sand Dunes You Are Walking)

by Alenoriana



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Better Living Industries, Blood and Injury, Everyone thought Party was dead, Ghoul is just happy he found his friend, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Party, M/M, Past Torture, life in the desert
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenoriana/pseuds/Alenoriana
Summary: This is original of the story. I did the translation to english myslef. The Czech language here.Pro každého Čecha, který by sem snad zavítal, ahooooj! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahojky! Kdyby se tady snad vážně nějaký Čech vyskytl, doufám, že si užije čtení.  
> A zanechat komentář by bylo úplně největší eňo ňuňo!  
> Miluju vás!

Jeli dlouho. Hodiny. Krajina kolem nich ubíhala, stále stejná, plná písku. Tu a tam se objevovaly ruiny budov nebo uschlý strom, opuštěné stanice a již dávno vyschlé benzínky. Zapadající slunce vše zaplavovalo v oranžovém světle a tvořilo v dunách dlouhé stíny. Brzy zapadne a nastřádané teplo ze země začne mizet a noc bude chladná a tichá. Fun Ghoul měl hlavu opřenou o dveře auta a přes clonu prachu, kterou Trans AM zvedal z téměř neviditelné cesty, pozoroval pomalu rudnoucí horizont a veliký sluneční kotouč. Protřel si unaveně oči. Dnešek byl náročný den. Museli až na okraj zóny, protože v Jídelně už začali znovu docházet zásoby. Potřebovali víc jídla, vody, léků… Každou chvíli se jim u dveří objevilo nějaké mladé pako, co si zkoušelo hrát na hrdinu a skončilo tak maximálně postřelené. V lepším případě. Každý den poslouchali Dr. Death Defying oznamovat další jména, další rebely, kteří položili život za svobodu. Pořád nová a nová jména. Nikdy nekončící boj. Ghoul potlačil zívnutí. Bylo toho akorát tolik, co pro ně Killjoys mohli udělat. Noví členové odboje k nim vzhlíželi, měli je za nějaké idoly. Ale pravda byla taková, že byli pouze lidé, stejně jako všichni ostatní. Zranitelní, smrtelní… A navíc už pouze tři. Nikdo pořádně nevěděl, co se s Party Poison stalo. Byl to už skoro rok. Tenkrát to byla rutina, klasická obhlídka, tisíckrát ozkoušená. Party si vzal motorku, řekl tehdy, že nemá cenu plýtvat palivo na auto. Ghoul mu nabídl, že pojede s ním, ale rudovlasý mladík to pouze s úsměvem odmávl, načež bez dalších řečí vyjel do pouště. Měl být pryč pár hodin, to setmění. Ale ten den se nevrátil. Už se nikdy nevrátil. 

Ghoul se ho s Jet Star a Kobra Kid vydal hledat, ale jediné co našli, když šli po jeho stopách, byla motorka rozstřílená na šrot a kolem seschlé stopy krve. Žádná těla, nic jiného. Ale nevzdali to. Týdny a týdny pátrali, sháněli informace z BLI, snažili se najít nějaká vodítka, jestli byl jejich přítel mrtvý nebo zajatý. Ale nic. Jako by se po něm slehla zem. A když se ani po měsících neobjevily žádné náznaky, že by byl Party naživu, jeden po druhém se začali smiřovat s tím, že byl navždy pryč. První, komu to došlo, byl Jet. Kobra Kid se vzpíral, jeho normálně flegmatický přístup k životu se stal emocionálním a výbušným, ale nakonec taky přijal fakt, že byl jeho bratr po smrti. Ghoul se nechtěl vzdát. Odmítal to, vyšiloval a zuřil, snažil se pátrat na vlastní pěst. Zbytečně. A tak, nakonec, i on musel čelit faktu, že svého nejlepšího přítele už nikdy neuvidí. Ta myšlenka ho pořád pálila v hrudi a on zatřásl hlavou, aby ji vyhnal z hlavy. Bolelo ho myslet na Party Poison. Strávil desítky nocí přemíláním, co mohl udělat jinak. Mohl tehdy trvat na tom, že pojede s ním. Mohl vzít hlídku za něj. Mohl něco udělat. Ale neudělat, takže nechvalně známí Killjoys přišli během jediné noci o svého vůdce. Nerozpadli se, pokračovali ve svém úsilí dál, ale už to nebylo jako předtím. Nikdy už nebude. Ale povinnosti je pořád volali, a oni museli pořád bojovat. Právě proto se teď unavení a špinavý, tedy, víc než obvykle, vraceli do Jídelny. Jet Star tiše klimbal na sedadle spolujezdce, mezitím co Kobra Kid řídil. Byl z nich momentálně nejlepší řidič, a i když se střídali, tak nějak automaticky tu roli začal zastávat. Ghoul se znovu podíval na horizont. Slunce už skoro zapadlo. Naštěstí už nebyli daleko a on se nemohl dočkat, až padne do svého kouta a konečně, aspoň na nějakou dobu, bude moci povolit ostražitost, která k němu za ty roky snad už přirostla. Oči se mu začaly klížit a on zamrkal, aby z nich vyhnal ospalost. Znovu zaostřil na pustinu obíhající kolem. Po hladkých písečných dunách zapadající slunce ladně klouzalo, až na jedno místo. Fun se lehce předklonil z otrhané sedačky, do které byl zapadnutý. Dlouhý stín se táhl až k postavě. Nedokázal z ní na tu dálku rozeznat moc, ale kdekoliv by poznal tu křiklavou rudou.

„ Zastav!“ křiknul na Kobru, aniž by odtrhnul oči od horizontu. 

Jet Star se polekaně probral, skoro šahajíc po zbrani, kdyby na ně něco útočilo. Blonďák se na černovlasého muže na zadním sedadle zmateně otočil.

„ Zastav, dělej, zastav!“ naléhal Ghoul dál a na důraz svých slov mu zalomcoval se sedadlem. 

Kid dupnul na brzdu, sice nevědě co se děje, ale naléhavost v Ghoulově hlase mu stačila, aby ho poslechl. Ještě než auto úplně zastavilo, zvedajíc přitom vzteklý oblak prachu, už Fun otevíral dveře a vyskakoval ven. Vyběhnul rychle na malý kopeček vedle cesty a zaclonil si oči. Postava v dálce tam pořád byla, takže to nebyla nějaká halucinace. Když se k němu připojili Jet s Kobrou, jen ukázal směrem, kterým se díval. Oba muži také zamžourali proti oranžovému slunci.

„ To si děláš prdel…“ zalapal po dechu Star. 

Ghoul nepřestával zírat. To snad… mohla to být pravda? Nezdálo se mu to jenom? Ale kluci to viděli taky, takže to nemohl být jenom výplod jeho unaveného mozku… Už se pohnul dopředu, když ho zastavila ruka na jeho hrudi. Zmateně se na Kobru zadíval.

„ Může to být past,“ zamumlal Kobra Kid a nespouštěl z horizontu oči. Tvář měl sice nehybnou, ale hlas se mu lehce chvěl.

„ Chtějí nás nalákat,“ odfrknul si posměšně. 

Ghoul se znovu podíval do dálky. Bohužel musel přiznat, Kid mohl mít pravdu. Tohle by byl přesně typ ohavnosti, kterou by BLI a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W byli ochotni udělat, jen aby je dostali. Už tak dneska narazili na skupinu Draculoidů na místě, které mělo být vyčištěné. Ale i tak…

„ A co když není…“ řekl nejmenší z trojice potichu a podíval se na svoje dva kolegy. 

Jet Star vypadal, že by se nejraději rovnou rozběhl, ale Kid se tvářil nejistě. Fun ho chápal, museli se v něm zmítat velitelská zodpovědnost a naděje, že by mohl být jeho bratr pořád naživu. Sám to cítil podobně, ale upřímně řečeno, sebemenší naděje, že by mohli Party Poison najít, v Ghoulovi svorně převálcovala všechno ostatní. Kobra nakonec váhavě pokýval hlavou.

„ Musíme být opatrní,“ řekl a zamířil zpátky k autu. 

Jet s Ghoulem ho rychle následovali a jen co se za nimi zabouchly dveře, rozvířila kola Trans AMu další oblak prachu a Kid vydriftoval pryč ze silnice a směrem přes duny. Ghoul se postavil a protáhl se střešním okýnkem. Rozhlédl se kolem, ale nikde, krom místa, kam měli namířeno, nebylo ani živáčka, dokonce ani žádného možného úkrytu, kde by se mohli nepřátelé ukrývat. Znovu se zaměřil na osobu, ke které se rychle přibližovali. Srdce mu začalo divoce tlouct, protože čím blíž byli, tím víc si byl jistý, že to, co viděli, byla opravdu pravda. Zastavili necelých dvacet metrů od ní. Fun rychle zalezl zpátky do auta a trojice vystoupila. Ghoul byl jako na jehlách a jen stěží potlačoval chuť rozběhnout se. Jestli to opravdu byl Party Poison, kde se tady ksakru tak najednou vzal? Fun se zarazil, když si všiml, že se Jet a Kobra zastavili. Muž před nimi šel pomalým a nejistým krokem pořád kupředu, od nich. Neměl žádné boty, úzké bílé kalhoty už dávno nebyly bílé a měly rozervanou jednu nohavici. Na hubeném trupu měl pouze na několika místech protržené černé tílko. V pravé ruce držel drakuloidský blaster. Kobra do Ghoula lehce šťouchnul, aby šel dál. Černovlasý mladík nervózně polknul, ale pokračoval blíž.

„ Party?“ řekl slabě, když byl od něj pouze pár metrů. 

Rudovlásek se zastavil. Nevypadalo to, že by si jich do té chvíle všiml. Ghoul si připravil ruku na zbraň, nevěděl, co čekat.

„ Gee?“ zkusil po chvíli tiše, když nic jiného nenastalo. 

Mladík před ním se pomalu otočil a Fun zalapal po dechu. Znal ty světlé oči, znal tu tvář. Party Poison se na něj díval zpod clony rudých, slepených a špinavých vlasů, ale i tak Ghoul viděl krev, kterou měl pod nosem a přes ústa. Rychle ho znovu celého přelétl pohledem. Na zbytcích oblečení, co měl, byly taky zaschlé skvrny. Jeho nohy byly odřené, zřejmě jak šel pouští bosí. Jeho ruce byly plné modřin, starších i čerstvých, a kolem krku se mu táhla dlouhá podlitina, na některých místech dokonce sedřená do masa. Zatímco pravá ruka nejistě svírala zbraň, levá mu bezvládně vysela podél těla a jeho zápěstí bylo v podivném úhlu. Jeho oči se na něj dívaly prázdně a mrtvě.

„ To není možný,“ zašeptal Ghoul a udělal k němu bezděčně krok blíž. 

V tu chvíli Party prudce zvedl zbraň a klopýtnul o pár metrů zpět, při čemž málem upadl. Fun rychle zvedl prázdné ruce. Slyšel, jak za ním Jet a Kid tasili.

„ Hej, hej, to jsem já…“ vyhrknul rychle a snažil se uklidnit svůj vlastní hlas. 

Patry se na něj sice díval, ale zdálo se, jako by ho vlastně neviděl. Jeho pohled byl zamlžený a skelný a ruka s blasterem se mu viditelně třásla. 

„ Party, to jsem já Ghoul. Nic ti neudělám,“ mluvil dál klidně, a maličkatý krůček po krůčku se k němu začal znovu přibližovat. 

Poison nic neřekl, ale trhnul sebou. Fun slyšel jeho rychlý a trhaný dech. Co se mu proboha stalo? Kam zmizel? Jak se teď ocitl tady? Všechny tyhle myšlenky na Ghoula dorážely a on se je snažil ignorovat. Na to všechno můžou přijít později. Teď se musel vypořádat s, i když ne příliš přesnou, hlavní, která na něj stále mířila. 

„ Gerarde, vnímáš mě? To jsem já,“ zkusil to znovu a povzbudivě se usmál. 

Rudovlasý mladík se celý otřásl, ale ruku nesvěsil. O stejnou vzdálenost, jakou se k němu Ghoul blížil, on stále couval. V jeho tváři se dala vyčíst rostoucí panika.

„ Znáš nás. Znáš mě. To jsem přece já… Frank,“ zašeptal prosebně. 

Musel ho přeci poznat. Byli nejlepší přátelé, proč ho nepoznával? Co mu proboha provedli? Party několikrát zamrkal. Jeho pohled se na okamžik přesunul na Kobru s Jetem, pak letmo přelétl krajinu kolem. Jako by si teprve teď všiml, kde vlastně je. Když se znovu podíval na Ghoula, na zakrvácenou tvář se mu vkradl slabý úsměv. Fun ho ani nestačil opětovat, protože v tu chvíli se mladíkovy oči zvrátily dozadu a on ztratil rovnováhu. Blaster mu vypadl z ruky a jeho tělo bezvládně spadlo do teplého písku. 

„ Gee!“ vykřikl vyplašeně tmavovlásek a vrhnul se k němu. 

Nestačil ho chytit, ale přistál na kolenou vedle něj. Bezmyšlenkovitě sebral blaster, spíš ze zvyku, než cokoliv jiného, a odhodil ho stranou. Roztřeseně si stáhnul rukavice a přiložil mu ruku na hruď. S vytřeštěnýma očima zíral do nehybné tváře, kolem které už skoro zapadnuvší slunce vytvářelo z červených vlasů ohnivé haló. Musela to být možná vteřina dvě, ale zdálo se jako věčnost, než cítil pod prsty letmé stoupání a klesání. Ghoul úlevně vydechl. Party dýchal, sice mělce, ale dýchal. Jeho kůže byla ještě bledší, než si Fun pamatoval. Kolem očí měl tmavé kruhy a rty měl popraskané. Dřív, než stihl cokoliv říct, objevil se vedle něj Jet Star s lahví vody. Lehce mu s ní polil obličej. Ghoul viděl, jak pod víčky Party pohnul očima. 

„ Hej, Party. Probuď se,“ poplácal ho Jet lehce po tváři. 

Poison slabě zasípal. Ghoul ho chytil pod rameny, nadzvedl a opřel ho o sebe. Vzal si od Jeta lahev a jemně s ním zatřásl.

„ Prober se. Gee, musíš se napít,“ zašeptal a přidržel mu hrdlo lahve k ústům. 

Party pomaličku otevřel oči a zamžoural na něj. Po chvilce, kdy se nejspíš orientoval, kde je, skoro neznatelně přikývl. Ghoul sledoval, jak malými doušky pije. Pořád tomu nemohl uvěřit. Celé ty měsíce… a najednou byl tady. Najednou byl zpátky a on ani nevěděl, jak se to celé stalo. Byl ještě příliš šokovaný, než aby si uvědomil štěstí, které cítil. A zároveň také obavy. Party vydal tichý zvuk a Fun odložil lahev na zem vedle sebe. Popravdě, vypadal strašně. Když ho nyní držel, všiml si Ghoul, že je hubenější, než si pamatoval. Vsadil by se, že pod tenkou černou látkou by mu bez problémů mohl spočítat žebra. Odhrnul mu vlasy plné písku a potu z čela a znovu vzal do ruky vodu. Trochu si nalil do dlaně a jemně začal smívat z Partyho kůže zaschlou krev. Mladík se nebránil, zdálo se, že ani nevnímá, co přesně Ghoul dělá. Když se menšímu muži podařilo dostat většinu pryč, jeho pozornost upoutala šeredná čára kolem jeho krku. Vypadala jako od nějakého lana… Při té představě se mu zvedl žaludek a on se radši rychle podíval pryč. Když vzhlédl, všiml si, že Kobra se vrací pro auto. Se zahrabáním kol ho přivezl až k nim. Ghoul se znovu podíval na Partyho, ale ten měl oči zavřené a vypadal, že opět omdlel.

„ Gee…“ zatřásl s ním Fun lehce, ale sám ho už nechtěl budit. 

Musel být strašně vyčerpaný, dehydratovaný, a kdo ví, možná zraněný. Netušili, jak dlouho šel pouští, mohly to být hodiny ale i dny. Otázka samozřejmě stále visela ve vzduchu: Kde se tady vzal a co se s ním před rokem stalo? Tu jim však bude moci zodpovědět jenom on, a to nyní opravdu nemohl. Nejdřív ho museli dostat do bezpečí a dát ho do pořádku. Ghoul chytil Partyho pod lopatkami a druhou ruku mu protáhl pod kolena, aby ho mohl zvednout. Ještě se ani nezkusil postavit, když ho Jet zastavil.

„ Já ho zvednu, ty otevři dveře,“ řekl a jeho ruce rychle nahradily ty Funovo. 

Ačkoliv to menší muž neměl rád, a za normálních okolností by ho to i naštvalo, že ostatní přebírají úkoly kvůli jeho malému vzrůstu, nyní to nechal plavat. Mezitím co si Star vzal Poison do náruče s lehkostí pírka, on se rychle zvedl, doběhl sebrat pohozený blaster (přece jen, zbraní neměli nikdy dost) a otevřel zadní dveře auta. Vlezl dovnitř jako první a pomohl Jetovi položit rudovlasého muže na sedačku. Když se za ním dveře znovu zavřely, přitáhl si Partyho blíž a složil si jeho hlavu do klína. Znovu mu odhrnul z tváře pramen vlasů. Jet Star se rychle vrátil na své místo spolujezdce a Kobra vyjel zpátky k cestě. Oba dva se ještě pořád rozhlíželi kolem, čekajíc nějaké přepadení nebo past. Ale kromě Trans AMu bylo všude ticho. Přes písečné duny to houpalo a skrz prázdná okýnka dovnitř lítal zrníčka. Slunce konečně zašlo a všude nyní panovalo pomalu hasnoucí šero, které se od východu barvilo do černé. Za chvíli vyjdou první hvězdy a teplo nastřádané za celý den vychladne a noc bude studená a temná. Znovu se dostali na nenápadnou silnici a vyrazili směrem k Jídelně. Ghoula napadlo, jaké měli štěstí, že si Partyho všiml. Stačilo, že by se nedíval z okýnka, nebo kdyby se o několik minut zpozdili a slunce by zapadlo dřív, než by na něj narazili. Mohli ho úplně klidně minout, a ani by to nevěděli. Mohl umřít někde v pustině. Žízní, hlady, mohl v chladné pouštní noci umrznout… Ghoul se nad těmi myšlenkami otřásl a bezděčně ho pohladil po vlasech. V ustupujícím světle pořád rozeznával jeho rysy, ty jemné tváře, nyní trochu propadlejší, drobný nos i ostré obočí. Oči mu znovu padly na ránu na krku, ale radši rychle pokračovaly dál, než se mu v hlavě začaly rojit scénáře, jak k ní přišel. Nakonec se zastavily na jeho levé ruce. Velice opatrně si jí zvedl blíž. Skoro na ni zapomněl, ale když měl nyní šanci lépe si ji prohlídnout, viděl nepřirozený úhel, ve kterém zápěstí nepoužitelně viselo. Zamračil se. Vypadalo nehezky vykloubené. Když si ho přidržel blíž k očím, aby se na něj v pořád větší tmě mohl podívat, Party vydal bolestný vzdech. Ghoul ho znovu konejšivě pohladil po vlasech a položil ruku zpátky. Další z věcí, o kterou se budou muset postarat později. S hlubokým povzdechem se podíval z okýnka. Náhle studený vítr si pohrával s jeho havraními vlasy a tu a tam mu na obličeji přistálo zrníčko písku. Vycházely hvězdy. Sledoval je, jak se pomaličku objevovaly na temné, čiré obloze. Vždycky rád pozoroval hvězdy, tady v poušti obzvlášť. Daleko od oslňujících světel Battery City. Ucítil, jak se Poison otřásl. Podíval se na něj zpátky dolů, ale rudovlásek pořád spal. Jeho tělo se však začínalo třást, jak na něj foukal chladný noční vzduch. Ghoul se opatrně sehnul a zašmátral pod sedadlem. Po chvilce hledání jeho prsty nahmataly hrubou látku. Vytáhl deku, starou a na několika místech děravou, a roztáhl ji. Přehodil ji přes Partyho tělo a vytáhl mu ji až ke krku. Po chvilce se zamračil. Třes totiž nepřestal. Dokonce s sebou mladík několikrát cuknul a trhnul hlavou. Z popraskaných rtů vyšel bolestný sten, rychle následovaný panickým zalapáním po dechu.

„ Party… Party,“ zašeptal k němu Ghoul. 

Tohle nebylo zimou. Tohle byla zřejmě noční můra. Jako by toho chudák neměl dost, vesmír mu zřejmě nepřál ani klidný spánek. 

„ Co se děje?“ zeptal se Jet Star tiše a otočil se k nim. 

Vypadal unaveně, asi jako všichni tady, a v očích měl starost.

„ Asi má noční můru,“ odpověděl stejně tiše Fun a jemně pohladil Partyho po hlavě, když se znovu otřásl a skoro neslyšně zakňučel. 

„ A neměli bychom ho nějak… vzbudit?“ zeptal se Kobra a podíval se na ně ve zpětném zrcátku. Ghoul zavrtěl hlavou.

„ Nevím, jestli by to teď vůbec šlo,“ povzdechl si a zamyslel se. 

Party potřeboval spát, ale nechtěl ho nechat na pospas nočním běsům. Netušil, co můžou být zač, ale měl neblahé tušení, že přišli v tom roce, kdy se po Party Poison slehla zem. Fun to znal, sám jimi trpěl. Ne pořád, ale občas. Budíval se s němými výkřiky hrůzy, zpocený a vyděšený. V takových situacích se většinou zvednul a poodešel dál od skupiny, kde se snažil uklidnit, aby ostatní nevzbudil. Ne vždycky se to však povedlo, a když k němu čas od času Party přisednul, v očích chápavý pohled, Fun si jen opřel hlavu o jeho rameno a společně počkali, než se jeho rozbušené srdce zase uklidní. Ghoul náhle zamrkal a podíval se na Jeta, který k nim byl pořád v sedadle otočený. Menší muž se zlehka pousmál a přitáhl si Partyho blíž do náruče. Začal potichu broukat. Star na něj chvilku jen překvapeně hleděl, ale potom pochopil, co se Fun snaží udělat, a s lehkým kývnutím se znovu posadil čelem k cestě. Dělával to. Tenkrát, když Ghoul nemohl znovu usnout, Party bezmyšlenkovitě začínal broukat písničky, které mu zrovna přišly na mysl, a Fun se jimi nechával pomalu ukolíbat zpátky ke spánku. Fun nyní tiše broukal melodii a proplétal přitom prsty rudými prameny. A po pár minutách se Poison uklidnil. Jeho dech se zpomalil a on sebou přestal škubat. Ghoul se pousmál a nenápadně ho políbil na čelo.

„ Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky,“ zamumlal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stejné jako u anglické verze. Tohle v češtině :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji každému divákovi, kterého si moje povídka získala.
> 
> <3 Miluju vás.

Party spal dva dny. Dva dny, osm hodin a šestnáct minut, abychom byli přesní. Ghoul to věděl přesně. Dva dny u něj totiž seděl a hlídal ho. Tedy, chvílemi u toho sice taky spal, ale hlídal ho i tak. Kobra a Jet Star to chápali, takže ho nechali a sami se chopili pravidelných hlídek. Měli štěstí, že měli zrovna čerstvé zásoby. Byly totiž potřeba. Když Partyho přivezli, první věc k řešení byla zranění. A nebyla to pěkná práce. Když se jim povedlo z něj sundat rozedrané oblečení, Ghoulovi se udělalo fyzicky nevolno z toho, co viděl. Nemyslel Partyho jako takového, ale spíše to, co mu provedli. Kromě vylomeného zápěstí měl očividně zlomených několik žeber, která mu viditelně vystupovala pod kůží. Po celých zádech měl sotva zhojené rány táhnoucí se od krku až na bedra, křižující se ve zlovolných X. Na stehnech a bocích měl tmavé podlitiny a škrábance a Ghoul se musel odvrátit, když si uvědomil, od čeho pravděpodobně jsou. Potlačil slzy hněvu, které se mu vedraly do očí, a musel to všechno chvíli vydýchávat. Jaká zrůda mohla něco takového provést? Jakým právem musel kdokoliv snášet takové utrpení? A proč to musel být zrovna Gee? Jeho Gee… 

Ghoul se popravdě podivoval, jak to všechno Kobra Kid zvládá tak dobře. Při celém procesu vymývání ran, na což vypotřebovali všechnu vodu, co si mohli dovolit postrádat, a následného ošetřování a obvazování měl vysoký blonďák na tváři kamenný soustředěný výraz a jeho ruce se pohybovaly rychle a mechanicky. Fun se ani nechtěl ptát, co se ve skutečnosti odehrávalo za tou pokerovou maskou. Moc dobře to věděl. Když byli konečně hotovi, více než cokoliv jiného připomínal Poison poloviční mumii. Ty obvazy, které mohli použít, omotávaly skoro celý jeho trup, jeho kotníky a chodidla, protože hrubý pouštní písek si na něm taky vyhrál svoje, jeho krk, kde byla pořád ta odporná stopa po laně, a jeho levou ruku. Zápěstí museli vrátit na správné místo a díky bohu, že přitom nebyl Party při vědomí. Když se jim to po dlouhé debatě o nejlepším způsobu provedení přece jen podařilo, zpevnili ho pod obvazem ještě ulomenými kousky dřeva jako provizorní dlahou. To bylo to jediné, co mohli udělat. Poté mu pouze natáhli krátké kraťasy a volné tričko a uložili ho na Ghoulovo lůžko, na čemž tmavovlasý muž trval. A od té chvíle u něj seděl. Nebo ležel, nebo prostě jen chodil a dělal věci okolo. Čas od času mu nalil do pusy trochu vody, naštěstí Poison instinktivně polykal i ve spánku, jinak by Ghoul nevěděl, jak zabránit další dehydrataci. Ale jinak se nedělo nic. Dlouhé dva dny se nedělo nic. Takže když se Fan uprostřed noci s trhnutím probudil, bylo pro něj velikým šokem zjištění, že na posteli vedle něj nikdo není. Samozřejmě, že se vyděsil. 

*

Bolest. To byla jediná věc, na kterou dokázal v momentální chvíli myslet. Ležel svinutý v klubíčku na zemi, nohy přitažené pevně k tělu a celý se třásl. Pořádně neviděl kolem sebe, oči měl zalepené svou vlastní krví, stejně tak ji měl ve vlasech nebo na stehnech a na dalších částech těla. Páteří mu projíždělo rytmické ostré bodání, záda ho pálila a byla mu hrozná zima. Zamlženým pohledem matně sledoval, jak kolem jeho hlavy procházejí černé boty. Všude bylo takové ticho, kromě jeho trhaného dechu. Pak rychlé zašustění pohybu a ochromující rána do zad. Instinktivně se prohnul a z hrdla se mu vydralo bolestně zachrčení. A pak znovu, tentokrát zepředu, do nyní nekrytého hrudníku. Spíše slyšel, než cítil zapraskání a před očima se mu na pár vteřin zatmělo. Každé další nadechnutí nyní bodalo jako nože. Něčí ruka se mu zapletla do vlasů a prudce mu zvedla hlavu. Sotva slyšitelně zasténal.

„ Víš, moji muži se opravdu těšili, až tě dnes dostanou na hraní,“ zašeptal mu hlas těsně vedle ucha. Nezmohl se na víc než slabé zaškrábání nehty po ruce, která ho držela. Náhle bylo jeho zápěstí surově chyceno.

„ Ale asi jsem si to rozmyslel. Dnes se moc bavím na to, abych tě dal někomu jinému…“ řekl hlas se sadistickým pobaveným podtónem. Sevření v jeho vlasech povolilo a obě ruce nyní svíraly tu jeho, jedna pevně omotaná kolem dlaně, druhá kolem předloktí. A pak začaly otáčet. Nedokázal ani vykřiknout, když se ozvalo lupnutí a celou jeho paží projela ostrá agonie. Celý se roztřásl a skrz krev se prodralo několik horkých slz. 

„ Aww… miluju to, když tě přivedu k pláči,“ zarozjímal někde nad ním hlas. Byl by z něj v tuhle chvíli zvracel, kdyby měl co.

*

„ Party?“ narovnal se Ghoul vyplašeně ze své deky na zemi a rozhlédl se po temné místnosti. V nepatrném světle měsíce, které dovnitř proudilo mezi prkny v zabedněných oknech, rozeznával siluety nábytku i dalšího příslušenství. Dál v místnosti slyšel dvoje oddechování, Kobra a Jet. Ale jeho vlastní postel byla prázdná. Rychle se vyškrábal na nohy. 

„ Party?“ zkusil znovu tiše a celý pokoj proskenoval pohledem, vše však zůstalo nehybné. A pak to uslyšel. Sotva znatelný zvuk z přední místnosti, téměř nepostřehnutelný, kdyby všude jinde nebylo tak hrobové ticho. Rychle se vydal ke dveřím a zjistil, že jsou pootevřené na několika centimetrovou škvíru. Jemně do nich šťouchnul prsty a nahlédl ven. Zde, kde už měsíční světlo mohlo volně proudit skrz velká skleněná okna, bylo jasně vidět vše kolem. Fun se zhluboka nadechl, když se před ním vyrýsovala silueta. Party se jedním bokem těžce opíral o pult a sípavě oddechoval. Stál zády k němu, takže Ghoula neviděl, ale ten jeho viděl dost dobře na to, aby poznal, že se sotva drží na nohou. Celý se třásl, svou pravou ruku měl těsně omotanou kolem hrudníku.

„ Party?“ zašeptal Ghoul velmi tiše, aby ho nevyděsil. Úmysl se minul účinkem, protože rudovlasý mladík sebou prudce trhnul a otočil se k němu. Jeho světlé oči byly doširoka rozevřené a pár vteřin na něj jen bez mrknutí zíral.

„ Jsi vzhůru,“ pousmál se Ghoul šťastně. Tichá mezera, kdy se na sebe pouze tiše dívali, trvala asi dva nádechy, než sebou Party škubnul, hmátnul na pultu po první věci, co mu padla pod ruku, a hodil jí po něm. 

*

Klečel na patách. Hlavu měl svěšenou mezi rameny a sotva se držel zpříma. Byl tak unavený… ale věděl, že pokud usne, bude to ještě horší. Slyšel za sebou tichý hovor dvou lidí, ale nedokázal rozeznat slova. Všechno pro něj bylo pouze nezřetelný šum, jako by vše slyšel z velké dálky nebo pod vodou. Cítil, jak jeho svaly znovu povolují, a silou vůle se přinutil narovnat. Byl tak unavený… Už takhle seděl hodiny. Nebo to byly dny? Už vzdal snahu udržovat si zde pojem o čase. Nevěděl co je za datum, ani jaký je měsíc… Nevěděl ani, jestli je zrovna den nebo noc. Všechno se slilo do jedné dlouhé chvíle, která byla dělena akorát okamžiky, kdy milostivě ztratil vědomí. Tou sladkou, klidnou temnotou, kterou mu aspoň na chvilku přineslo prázdno… Probral ho tvrdý náraz o zem. Jeho hlava těžce dopadla na hladkou podlahu a on sebou polekaně trhnul, když si uvědomil, že upadl. 

„ Ha! Já věděl, že to nevydrží!“ ozval se za ním pobavený a ostrý smích. Zachvěl se strachy a neodvažoval se dál pohnout. Jiný hlas něco lehce nevrle zamrmlal a ten první se znovu zasmál. Slyšel, jak se k němu blíží kroky. Zastavily se mu u hlavy. Pevně zavřel oči a roztřásl se, když ucítil hrubé prsty, jak lehce přejíždějí po jeho zátylku.

„ Děkuji,“ řekl hlas, „ právě jsi mi vyhrál sázku. Což znamená, že můžu vybrat další věc, kterou budeme dělat.“

Náhle zaregistroval, jak je mu něco přetahováno přes hlavu. Prudce otevřel oči a jeho funkční ruka se marně pokusila předmět chytit, když cítil, jak se mu rychle utahuje kolem krku. Zalapal po dechu, když se mu hrubé lano zařízlo do kůže. Skoro se mu podařilo pod něj protáhnout prsty, aby ho povolil, když za něj někdo prudce škubnul směrem nahoru. Provaz se brutálně sevřel a odříznul mu přísun vzduchu, nechávající ho němě lapat po dechu. Pokusil se vyškrábat na nohy, aby tlak povolil, ale čím výš se snažil dostat, tím dál lano táhlo. Po chvíli stál na špičkách a před očima se mu dělaly červené mžitky. Jeho ruka šahající po lanu začala zpomalovat a chabnout. Tlak náhle povolil a on bez jakékoliv opory spadl zpátky na kolena. Zalapal po dechu a zachraptěl, když se mu podařilo lano trochu roztáhnout, aby mohl dýchat. Jen, co se mu zrak znovu pročistil, byl vytažený zpátky nahoru, tentokrát výš, takže jeho nohy se škubaly ve vzduchu. A to se opakovalo znovu, a znovu, a znovu, a znovu…

*

Ghoul stačil uhnout letícímu autoklíči jen instinktivně. Těžký kov narazil do dveří za ním, zanechal v nich malou díru a potom s hlasitým zařinčením dopadl na podlahu. Než se šokovaný muž vůbec stačil podívat zpátky nahoru, něco ho s dutým plechovým zvukem trefilo do hlavy. Překvapeně zavrávoral, když mu lebkou projela chvilková ostrá bolest. Chvilku rozmrkával černé tečky, které se mu udělaly před očima. Když se vzpamatoval, zjistil, že sedí na zemi zády sesunutý o zeď. Byla to asi trochu větší rána, než původně myslel, zauvažoval a nepatrně zatřepal hlavou, aby si jí pročistil. Jeho oči sjely na lehce promáčknutou konzervu, která nevinně ležela na podlaze vedle něj. Zamračil se na ní. Pořád všichni nechávali všechno všude válet… 

Pak si vzpomněl na strůjce toho přesného hodu a rychle zvedl hlavu. Místnost byla prázdná, ale vchodové skleněné dveře se ještě nestačily úplně dovřít. Ghoul se začal rychle zvedat, ale několikrát při tom znovu upadl. Přidržel se rukou o zeď za sebou, aby se mu nepodlomily nohy a znovu několikrát zamrkal. V tu chvíli se dveře vedle něj rozletěly a z nich vypadli Kobra Kid a Jet Star, zbraně v ruce a celý v pohotovosti. Nejdřív svými blastery promířili celou místnost, než si všimli Ghoula, který stál za nimi. 

„ Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Kobra, když si všiml Funovi lehké dezorientace a díry ve dveřích. Ale Ghoul ho ignoroval, oči měl pořád upřené k hlavním dveřím. Donutil se k pohybu a rychlým krokem k nim vyrazil.

„ Praty…“ řekl jenom, když svoje přátelé míjel. Vyběhl ven z Jídelny a rozhlédl se kolem. Světlo měsíce chladně osvětlovalo poušť kolem a příležitostná malá křoviska házela zlovolné stíny. Fun se pokusil potlačit chlad, který se do něj okamžitě zakousl, a chladný noční vítr mu naházel vlasy do tváře. Rychle je odhrnul zpátky a očima prohledal prostor všude kolem. Nemohl mít zas takový náskok, byl mimo jen pár vteřin. Nakonec zahlédl letmou tmavou siluetu utíkající do tmy. Jedinou Partyho výhodou bylo, že nebyl téměř vidět, protože se dokázal dostat jen asi sto metrů od Jídelny, než si ho Ghoul všiml.

„ Party!“ zavolal Fan a rozběhl se za ním. Viděl, jak se mladík ohlédl přes rameno, načež zrychlil a vyrazil slepě do pouště. Co to mělo znamenat? Ghoul byl rychlý běžec, ale i tak se podivoval nad rychlostí, kterou dokázal Party Poison ve svém stavu vyvinout. 

„ Party počkej!“ zavolal znovu, když byl jen asi deset metrů od něj. Nyní už rozeznával všechno, to jak se Party nakláněl lehce na jednu stranu, nebo jak si levou ruku tiskne blízko k tělu. Už slyšel i jeho trhaný dech. Zněl bolestivě. A najednou Party upadl. Jedna noha se mu zabořila hlouběji do sypkého písku a on se natáhl na zem s tlumeným výkřikem bolesti. 

„ Gee!“ vyjeknul Ghoul a padnul na kolena vedle něj. Starostlivě mu položil ruce na ramena a pokusil se ho otočit, v tu chvíli sebou však Poison trhnul do strany a pravou rukou mu do obličeje vmetl oblak písku. Fun ucuknul zpátky a přikryl si rychle oči, do kterých se mu několik zrnek dostalo. Rychle zamrkal a zakašlal, když trochu i vdechnul, ale vzpamatoval se ze nečekaného útoku dost rychle, aby viděl Partyho se rychle avšak nejistě škrábat na nohy a chystajícího se k dalšímu útěku. Ghoul vyskočil a chytil ho za tričko.

„ Party stůj!“ křiknul, ale musel ho zase hned pustit, když se mu jen pár centimetrů od obličeje mihnul ostrý šroubovák. Polekaně udělal dva kroky dozadu. Poison k němu nyní stál čelem v obranném postoji, v ruce svíral tenký kovový nástroj, který nejspíše sebral při vyřazení Ghoula zákeřnou plechovkou. V jeho očích byl děs a panika, ale také viditelné odhodlání bojovat až do konce. Ghoul zvednul prázdné ruce.

„ Party, to jsem já. Neublížím ti,“ řekl a snažil se uklidnit svůj hlas. Tohle znovu ne. Nechtěl znovu zažít ten pocit, když na něj míří jeho nejlepší přítel a nepoznává ho. Party se vyděšeně rozhlédl kolem.

„ Kde to jsem?“ zeptal se slabím rozechvělým hlasem a namířil šroubovák na Ghoula. Třásl se. Funovo srdce poskočilo, když ho konečně slyšel promluvit. Jako by do té chvíle úplně nepřijal, že je opravdu zpátky. Ale když slyšel jeho hlas, i když ochraptělý a vyděšený, konečně to bylo opravdu skutečné.

„ Jsme u Jídelny, Party. Jsi tady v bezpečí,“ vysvětlil pomalu a zřetelně Ghoul. Slyšel za sebou kroky Jeta s Kobrou, ale neotočil se k nim, jen nadzvedl jednu ruku, aby se zastavili. Poison vypadal zmateně a znovu se rozhlédl kolem, ale jeho ostražitost trochu povolila.

„ Našli jsme tě před dvěma dny nedaleko v poušti. Já, Jet Star a Kobra Kid. Přivezli jsme tě zpátky,“ pokračoval klidně. Party vydal tichý frustrovaný zvuk a zmateně přešlápl.

„ Frankie…?“ zkusil slabě, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli to říká správně. Jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli je to pravda. Ghoul s úsměvem přikývl.

„ Jo, jsem to já,“ řekl a udělal opatrný krok k němu. Očima na vteřinku sklouznul ke šroubováku, který byl nyní zhruba někde ve výšce jeho břicha. 

„ Jsem to já a jsi v bezpečí. Jsi už zase s námi, Party. Tady už ti nikdo neublíží,“ pokračoval a zvedl znovu oči, aby zachytil Partyho pohled. Ten na něj upřeně zíral a spodní ret se mu lehce zachvěl. Ghoul se pomalu přiblížil na dosah a zvedl k němu ruku.

„ Vidíš, nic ti neudělám. Teď… mi dej ten šroubovák, Party,“ mluvil pomalu a klidně a lehounce se dotkl prsty Partyho ruky. Když se neucukl ani nic jiného, opatrně sevřel jeho dlaň a vypáčil mu nástroj z prstů. Rudovlásek ho nechal. Když měl Ghoul provizorní zbraň bezpečně u sebe, rychle se otočil a hodil jí Kobrovi, který stál spolu s Jetem pár kroků za ním. Blonďák šroubovák obratně chytil a strčil si ho za pásek. Když se Fun podíval zpátky na Poisona, zatajil se mu dech. Partymu se v očích leskly slzy.

„ Frenkie…“ zajíknul se znova a vrhnul se Ghoulovi do náruče. Černovlasý muž kolem něj rychle sevřel ruce a přitáhnul si ho blíž. Celým Partyho tělem začaly otřásat zoufalé vzlyky a Fun cítil, jak na něj pokládá víc a víc svojí váhy. Kvůli obavám z toho, že by mohli upadnout, pokud by se o něj Party Poison opřel úplně, ho Ghoul pevně objal a pomalu si i s ním sedl na zem. Když byli bezpečně usazení v písku, Party zabořil hlavu do jeho krku a začal brečet. Ghoul ho nikdy neviděl brečet. Nikdo ho neviděl brečet, no, možná Kobra kdysi. Vždycky byl ten silný, ten odhodlaný ke všemu ve jménu odboje. To Ghoul býval chvílemi ta emocionální sentimentální hromádka. Ale Poison byl velitel. A nyní ho držel, když s ním trhaly zoufalé slzy, které se vsakovaly do zaprášené látky Ghoulova trička. Sevřel ho ještě trochu pevněji, ale opatrně, aby mu nestlačoval zlámaná žebra. Roztřeseně ho pohladil po rudých vlasech.

„ Šššš, to je dobrý. Všechno už je dobrý…“ šeptal konejšivě. Polknul, aby zapudil knedlík, který se mu utvořil v krku. Netušil, jestli jsou to slzy štěstí, úlevy, děsu z minulosti nebo prostě jen proto, a ani ho to nezajímalo. Držel Partyho v náručí a prostě jen byl. Teď a tady. Zvedl oči k nočnímu nebi. Dneska byly hvězdy vidět výjimečně krásně. Táhly se přes celou oblohu v dlouhém pásu, od kterého pak k okrajům jejich hustota řídla. Byly tak svěží a uklidňující… 

Ucítil ruku na svém rameni. Otočil hlavu a podíval se na Kobru, který stál vedle a s nenápadným úsměvem ho pozoroval. Když si získal Funovi plnou pozornost, kývl hlavou zpátky k Jídelně. Ghoul si trochu povzdechl, ale přikývl. Vrátil se pohledem zpátky k Partymu, který se mezitím uklidnil a jen mu ležel v rukách. Nespal, to Ghoul poznal podle dechu ještě pořád občas trhaného tichými vzlyky, ale tvář měl schovanou v jeho krku a už se tolik netřásl.

„ Party…“ Pohladil ho znovu po vlasech. Mladík se nepatrně pohnul na znamení, že slyší.

„ Nemůžeme zůstat tady venku, půjdeme dovnitř,“ zašeptal a odtáhl ho od sebe trochu, aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje. I v pouhém svitu měsíce viděl, jak má unavené oči a vlhké tváře. Ghoul se na něj usmál a odhrnul mu opatrně rudý pramen za ucho. 

„ Půjdeme dovnitř?“ zopakoval znovu. Party slabě přikývnul. Ghoul vstal a vzal ho za lokty, aby mu pomohl stoupnout si. Když byl Poison konečně na nohou, omotal mu Fun ruku jemně kolem pasu a nechal ho opřít se. Pomaličku vyšli zpátky k Jídelně.

Když konečně dostal Partyho zpátky do postele, spal vyšší mladík skoro ve stoje. Fun ho uložil a chystal se zabalit se zpátky do své deky na zemi, když ho za zápěstí lehounce chytla chladná ruka. Party se na něj díval lehounce pootevřenýma očima a nic neříkal. Po chvilce jemně zatáhnul. Ghoul pochopil. S úsměvem si lehl na postel vedle něj a přetáhnul deku přes ně oba. Party se k němu stulil, vrazil mu ledovou dlaň někam do žeber a hlavu zabořil do jeho ramena. Ghoul pod ním protáhl jednu paži, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout blíž. Tohle bylo správně. Spousta věcí nebyla, spousta věcí byla hrozná a špatná a příšerná, ale tohle… tohle bylo správně.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Český originál.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za to skoro roční čekání.   
> Další kapitoly už přibudou rychleji.  
> <3

Fun Ghoul stál za pultem a šťoural se v rádiu, které na něm měl položené. Jet s Kobrou mu ho přivezli z jejich dnešní cesty. Nefungovalo, ale mladý mechanik si řekl, že když dokázal zprovoznit Trans AM ze stavu, ve kterém ho původně našli, tak tohle bude hračka. Stačilo najít pár nových kabelů, něco svařit, a ta dá – rádio bylo těsně před oživením. Ghoul však každou chvíli zvednul od své práce oči, aby se podíval na postavu, sedící v jídelním boxu před ním, která okupovala jejich dosavadní rádio, nyní tiše hrající. Party byl zalezlý v rohu, nohy měl křížem a před sebou kupičku papírů. Měl na sobě Ghoulovy náhradní džíny, které mu byly sice trošku krátké, ale díky tomu, že byl nyní hubenější, se do nich bez problémů vešel, a Jetovu černou bundu přes ramena. Dokonce se klukům podařilo mu najít i boty, které bůhvíjak splašili v zemi nikoho, ale aspoň nemusel pořád chodit bos. Fun odložil šroubovák a opřel se dlaněmi o pult, zatímco ho pozoroval. Poison byl skloněný nad… něčím, co zrovna črtal do papírů černou tužkou. Každou chvíli ji však odložil, aby si vzal suchar ze sáčku na stole, jelikož jeho levá ruka byla pořád v dlaze a nepoužitelně mu ležela v klíně. To ráno, co byl konečně vzhůru po noční honičce v poušti, mu dali k jídlu jednu z konzerv BLI, kterých měli teď naštěstí celou hromadu. Bohužel se ukázalo, že to nebyl dobrý nápad, když se jen pár vteřin po prvních soustech pozvracel. Proto suchary. Fun netušil, čím ho ten rok krmili, ale evidentně si odvykl na normální pevné jídlo. 

Tmavovlasý muž mírně zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil svojí pozornost k otevřené bedýnce rádia. Bylo toho tolik, na co se ho museli ještě vyptat. Zkoušeli to, samozřejmě, jenže Party skoro nemluvil a na většinu věcí odpovídal jen pohybem hlavy nebo pokrčením ramen. Kdyby ho Ghoul předtím v noci neslyšel, myslel by si, že nemá jazyk. Zhnuseně se nad tou myšlenou otřásl. Nechtěl přemýšlet o tom, co horšího se ještě Party Poison mohlo stát. Jako by nestačilo to, co už bylo. Z těch pár vět, které z něj Fun dokázal dostat, zjistil, že si většinu z toho nepamatuje. Byl za to vděčný, tak trochu, ale zároveň musel dumat nad tím, jestli Partyho mysl ty vzpomínky jenom potlačila, nebo jestli částečně nepřišel o paměť. Ale všechno ostatní, kluky, jejich zážitky jako Killjoys, si evidentně pamatoval. Ghoul neměl tušení, jak paměť funguje, ale nehodlal se pokoušet u Partyho nějaké ztracené vzpomínky vyvolat. Nikdy. 

I když ho trochu trápilo, že ani sám Poison netušil, jak se dostal do pouště. Prý si vybavoval až to, že se probral v písku, vedle něj zbraň a za ním pouze jeho stopy, které po několika stech metrech končily, protože už je rozevlál vítr. A jak se vydal podle slunce směrem, kterým si pamatoval, že bývalo útočiště. Ghoul odhadoval, že musel jít celý den, protože si Party nevzpomínal, že by šel v noci. Kobrovi se vůbec nezamlouvalo, že neměli ponětí, jak se jeho bratr dostal ze zajetí. Vysoký blonďák byl teď podezíravý vůči každému kameni, který našel, sebemenší zvuk a už vytahoval pistoli, a když byl u něj, neustále se snažil Partyho na něco vyptávat. Testoval ho ze znalostí, které znali jenom oni dva, zkoušel, jestli se nevzpomene, jestli třeba v zajetí něco neslyšel, nějaké informace, nebo tak. Ale Party mu akorát vždycky potvrdil, že je to opravdu on, a na otázky týkající se posledního roku jenom neurčitě krčil rameny, načež se vrátil zpátky ke skicování. Ačkoliv Ghoul Kobrovo ostražité počínání chápal, vždycky jenom protočil oči, když ho při tom viděl. Být na jeho místě, přilepil by se ke svému znovunalezenému bratrovi, a už by se nepustil. Aby byl upřímný, Ghoul to dělal i tak. Všichni tři se teď střídali při Partyho hlídání, minimálně do doby, než začne znovu fungovat. Rudovlasý mladík byl sice pořád dost apatický, ale s každým dnem a nocí, kterou pokaždé trávil stočený v Ghoulově objetí, byl čím dál víc živější. Možná nemluvil, ale jiskřičky v jeho očích i tak nutily Funa k úsměvu. A proto každou chvilku, kterou s ním byl, trávil užíváním si samotné jeho přítomnosti. A to jak jenom tichou společnost, jako teď, tak chvíle, kdy spolu seděli před Jídelnou a Party měl hlavu složenou na jeho rameni a Ghoul mu vyprávěl, co všechno se a ten rok stalo. 

K jeho uším dolehl zvuk motoru a Ghoul zvedl hlavu. Sjel pohledem k Partymu, který se taky ze svého místa napřímil a naslouchal. Tmavovlasý muž odložil nářadí a přešel k jednomu z oken. Přes zapatlané sklo viděl, jak se na obzoru vznáší oblak prachu. Věděl, že by se touhle dobou měli vracet Kobra Kid s Jet Starem, ale člověk si nikdy nemohl být jistý. Ruka mu bezmyšlenkovitě sjela ke zbrani. Naštěstí, po pár minutách se na tu dálku už dala rozeznat barevná kapota jejich Trans AMu a Ghoul si úlevně oddechl. Obrátil se zpátky a mávnul Partymu pohov, protože rudovlásek vypadal, že za chvíli praskne jako struna.

„ Jenom Jet s Kobrou,“ řekl Fun a prohrábl si dlouhé vlasy. V tu chvíli mu však zamrzla krev v žilách a on strnul uprostřed pohybu. Uslyšel střelbu, vzdálenou. Pod vrčivým zvukem motoru jejich auta se ozvaly další, vyšší a rychlejší, nejspíš motorky. A všechno se to rychle blížilo. Ghoul zaklel a znovu přeběhl k oknu. Nyní už viděl, že dvojice Killjoys je pronásledována. A nevypadalo to na nějakou náhodnou hlídku podle velikosti oblaku písku, který se za Trans AMem zlověstně vznášel. Znovu hlasitě zaklel a otočil se k Partymu, který mezitím vstal a napjatě ho pozoroval. 

„ Musíme jít, hned,“ řekl Ghoul a rozběhl se do zadní místnosti.   
Sebral tam dva cestovní batohy, které skupina měla pro případy delších cest. Menší hodil Partymu, který ho obratně chytil jednou rukou a začal do něj házet nejbližší zásoby, co byly kolem. Ghoul si počínal podobně, i když trochu víc systematicky. Kašlal na nějaké součástky nebo přístroje, jen to, co opravdu potřebovali. Voda, jídlo, lékárničky, munice. Všeho tam naštosoval tolik, kolik se vešlo. Věděl, co dělat, když nastane takováhle situace. Věděl, proč se kluci vydali zpátky k Jídelně, ačkoliv za sebou táhli nepřítele. To znamenalo jen jedno, a to, že už o jejich úkrytu stejně věděli, jinak by je nikdy nepřivedli k ostatním. A pokud o jejich skrýši věděli, byl jediný plán. Popadnou, co jde, a pokusit se zmizet co nejdál a nejrychleji. Ledabyle batoh zapnul a hodil si ho přes rameno. Rychlým pohledem zkontroloval Poisona a pak znovu přešel k oknu, aby skrz šmouhy pozoroval, jak se blíží jejich záchrana i zhouba zároveň. Mezi Trans AMem a bílými motorkami byla prodleva, což zvyšovalo jejich šance. Chvilkami se nějaký z Draculoidů pokusil po nich vystřelit, ale na tu vzdálenost to byly prakticky rány naslepo. Fun viděl, jak ještě před příjezdem Jet mává rukou z okýnka, aby na ně upozornil. Tmavovlasý muž vytáhnul zbraň a přešel ke dveřím, druhou rukou přitom lehce pošťouchnul Partyho, aby se držel u něj.

„ Až zastaví, co nejrychleji do auta, jasný?“ řekl tiše a pevně se zadíval rudovláskovi do očí. Ten trhaně přikývl, v jeho tváři podivný nečitelný výraz. Ghoul to připisoval strachu, přece jen, chudák Poison si s BLI už užil dost, bylo jasné, že bude mít teď při střetu strach. Sakra, i Ghoul ho měl, a to nebyl přes rok… někde. Menší muž chvíli váhal, ale nakonec se svého batohu vytáhl bílý blaster, se kterým Partyho ten večer v poušti našli. Až do téhle chvíle nebylo nutné, aby mu ho dávali, navíc se všichni chtěli vyhnout situaci, kdy by jim Party omylem prostřelil nějakou část těla v dalším záchvatu paniky. Podal mu ho.

„ Budeme potřebovat každou ruku,“ zamumlal, když Party vteřinu zíral na zbraň, pak na něj, a pak znovu na zbraň, jeho lískové oči lehce přivřené. Nakonec ale zdráhavě přikývl a vzal blaster do ruky. Ghoul znovu obrátil svojí pozornost k přijíždějícímu autu. Už jen asi dvě stě metrů. Sto metrů. Fun otevřel dveře, aby z nich mohli vyběhnout ven. Padesát. Viděl, jak se Jet Star vyklonil z okýnka a zběsile k nim mává.

„ Dovnitř, dělejte!“ křičel na ně.   
Kobra ještě skoro ani nedobrzdil, když Ghoul vyběhl. Nad hlavou mu prolétlo pár střel, ale byly dost mimo na to, aby si s nimi musel dělat starosti. Trhnutím otevřel dveře ještě úplně ne zastaveného auta a prakticky skočil dovnitř na zadní sedadlo. Party přistál na něm. Dveře se za nimi s bouchnutím zavřely, jak Kobra znovu šlápnul na plyn a jejich kola se protočila v písku. Poison se z placatého Ghoula zvednul a sednul si na sedadlo za řidičem. Ghoul se narovnal a podíval se zpátky ze svého okýnka na jejich pronásledovatele. Viděl nejmíň osm motorek, ale vzadu za nimi bylo i jedno auto. A kdo ví, jestli dál vzadu nebylo ještě něco. Ale naštěstí je chvilkové zastavení moc nezpomalilo, protože pořád byla mezi nimi dobrá úniková vzdálenost. Ghoul si na sedadle kleknul a protáhnul se střešním okýnkem. Kvůli drncání a prachu sice několikrát minul, ale podařilo se mu sundat nejbližšího Dracka, a ten se s rachotem zřítil do křovisek vedle cesty. Fun se zazubil, ale musel se rychle schovat zpátky dovnitř, když kolem něj zasvištělo několik střel.

„ Kde jste je nabrali?“ zeptal se, když dosednul zpátky na odranou sedačku a zastrčil blaster do pouzdra, aby omylem do někoho nevystřelil díru. Musel trochu zvýšit hlas, aby ho přes řvaní motoru bylo slyšet. 

„ Už jeli směrem sem, když jsme na ně narazili. Dali jsme si tak trochu závod, kdo to sem stihne dřív,“ řekl Kobra a každou chvíli cuknul očima do zpětného zrcátka, aby kontroloval situaci za autem. Naštěstí se zdálo, že Drackům to dneska na písku zas tolik nejde, protože vzdálenost mezi nimi se kousek po kousku zvyšovala. Ghoul se zamračil a vytáhl z batohu náhradní zásobníky. Dva podal Jetovi, aby měli vepředu s Kobrou náhradní munici, další si strčil do kapsy. Pohled mu sjel na Partyho, který seděl s lehce vytřeštěnýma očima a svíral blaster tak pevně, až mu zbělaly klouby na ruce. Položil mu ruku na rameno a rudovlasý mladík se na něj podíval. Ghoul se na něj povzbudivě usmál. Tohle zvládnou, zvládli už horší situace, a Kobra byl dost dobrý řidič, aby je setřásl. 

„ Asi to vzdávají,“ řekl Jet Star, když se lehce naklonil z okýnka, aby viděl, a zasmál se. Ghoul ho napodobil a sledoval, jak se velký oblak za nimi vzdaluje čím dál víc. Idioti z BLI nevěděli jak jezdit v poušti. Náhle Kobra vykřikl a auto se zakývalo ze strany na stranu. Ghoul spadl zpátky na sedačku a poplašeně se na řidiče podíval. Party byl předkloněný k jeho přední sedačce, levou rukou ho napůl držel kolem krku a blaster mu tisknul ke spánku.

„ Party, co kurva děláš?!“ zakřičel Kobra a snažil se udržet vozidlo rovně. Rudovlasý muž ho jen sevřel pevněji.

„ Zastav,“ zavrčel. Jet na něj zíral s širokýma očima a sáhnul po zbrani, ale Poison jen víc namáčknul zbraň k hlavě svého bratra. 

„ Zkuste něco a je po něm!“ zasyčel na zbývající Killjoys. Ghoul se šokem několik vteřin nemohl ani pohnout. Co tohle mělo ksakru znamenat? Party se nyní vůbec netvářil jako Party, jeho oči byly naprosto bez emocí a díval se na ně jako na cizí. Bylo to, jako by Funovi někdo pomaličku šlapal na srdce a drtil ho, když to viděl.

„ Já říkal, že je s ním něco špatně, do prdele!“ zařval Kobra a zuřivě praštil rukama do volantu. Poison s ním škubnul a dloubnul mu hlavní do hlavy.

„ Sklapni a zastav!“ křiknul na něj. Kobra frustrovaně zafuněl. Neměl na vybranou, pokud by neposlechl, Poison by mu vystřelil mozek a stejně by zastavili. Ghoul nenápadně sevřel svůj blaster a nespouštěl z Partyho oči, ale ten si jeho pohybu všiml.

„ Hej!“ štěknul na něj a Ghoul se zastavil. Nestihl by cokoliv udělat, než by Party vystřelil. Kobra pomalu sundal nohu z plynu a auto začalo postupně zpomalovat. Ghoul slyšel, jak se k nim motorky znovu přibližují. Tak tohle bylo v hajzlu. Netušil, co rudovlasý rebel vyvádí, ale rozhodně to bylo hodně, hodně špatný. Trans AM pomalu zastavil a Kobra zvednul ruce z volantu. Fun s bijícím srdcem sledoval, jak kolem nich Drackové projeli a začali je obkličovat. Nikdo ze čtveřice v autě se ani nepohnul, dokud na ně nebyl z každé strany namířený bílý blaster. Jet Star tiše zaklel a Ghoul s ním nemohl nic než souhlasit. Tak teď byli v hajzlu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stejné, jako v aj.

„ Ven, ruce nahoře,“ řekl Party chladně jejich směrem a pokynul hlavou. Oba dva zaváhali, ale když na ně Poison jen beze slova zíral těma ledovýma očima, nakonec váhavě otevřeli dveře a vystoupili, ruce nahoře. 

„ Přísahám bohu, že tohle si s tebou pak vyřídím, Party, a nebude se ti to líbit,“ zavrčel Kobra vztekle, když ho jeho bratr taky vystrčil z auta. Rudovlasý mladík na to nic neřekl, ale držel mu zbraň zezadu na hlavě, když ho vedl kolem auta, aby se postavil vedle ostatních. Ghoul pozoroval hromadu nepřátel kolem nich a nervózně polknul. Kdyby měli kryt, kdyby měli připravené zbraně, tak by tohle množství zvládli. Jenže takhle, navíc když Poison stál za nimi a střídavě na ně všechny mířil taky. Uslyšel pomalé sarkastické tleskání a podíval se doprava, odkud zvuk vycházel. Z bílého auta vystoupila dlouhá a hubená osoba. Zářivý oblek byl bez jediné šmouhy, stejně tak boty a kravata. Na hlavě měl černou hladkou masku zakrývající mu celý obličej, bez úst a nosu i očí. Prostě velký černý ovál. Ale zdálo se, že přes něj bez problémů vidí, protože si to s tím sarkastickým tleskáním namířil přímo k nim. Ačkoliv to očividně by jeden z Hubitelů z BLI, Ghoul si nemohl pomoci, ale podvědomě si trochu oddechl, že to není Korse.

„ Ale, ale, ale… copak to tu máme,“ řekl vláčně jako rozlitý dehet a postavil se před trojici. Ghoul sice neviděl jeho tvář, ale očividně si každého z nich pečlivě prohlížel. Black Face naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu a spojil ruce za zády.

„ Jejich zbraně,“ řekl klidně. Fun za sebou slyšel pohyb a cítil, jak z jeho ramenního pouzdra byl sebrán jeho blaster. Trošku natočil hlavu a viděl, že Party bere i Jetovu a Kobrovu zbraň, načež všechny donesl k chlápkovi před nimi. Hodil mu je k nohám a zůstal tiše stát vedle. 

„ Hodný kluk,“ zamumlal Black Face a sáhnul za opasek. Vytáhl černý tlustý kruh se zapínáním. Jeden z nejbližších Dracků přešel z Partymu a chytil ho za paže, když se mladík pokusil couvnout. Black Face ho jednou rukou chytil za čelist a druhou mu obojek zapnul kolem krku.

„ Nesahej na něj!“ zavrčel Ghoul, ani si to nestihl uvědomit. Vysoký muž k němu líně otočil hlavu.

„ Budu na něj sahat kdy chci a jak chci,“ řekl a Fun by přísahal, že se pod maskou zlomyslně šklebil. Black Face lehce poplácal Partyho po tváři a Drack, který ho držel, se vrátil zpátky na svoje místo. Poison cuknul hlavou pryč od dotyku a prsty zaškrábal po obojku, který měl nyní uzamčený kolem krku. 

„ Tvůj přítel už je teď můj, poslouchá jen mě,“ řekl ještě muž směrem ke Ghoulovi, který by mohl nyní pohledem vraždit. Tak takhle to bylo. Tohle se s Partym dělo, když byl nezvěstný. Byl v držení téhle svině.

„ Ha, a to Korse říkal, že nemá smysl ho ochočit,“ zasmál se Black Face a přistoupil ke trojici blíž, aby jim mohl zírat do obličejů. Pohyboval se se sebedůvěrou, neměl z Killjoys nejmenší strach. Když byl před Ghoulem, zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„ Jak by bylo užitečné, kdybychom vás takhle mohli vycvičit všechny,“ povzdechl si a zavrtěl hlavou. Party za ním tiše zakňučel, jak se snažil stáhnout si obojek nějakým způsobem z krku.

„ Ticho,“ řekl Black Face, když se k mladíkovi otočil a všiml si jeho počínání. Vyhrnul si bílý rukáv a zmáčknul něco na svých techno hodinkách. Ghoul s hrůzou sledoval, jak Party bolestně vykřikl, když celým jeho tělem proběhl elektrošok. Nohy se mu podlomily a on spadl na kolena, kde se ještě chvilku svíjel a zarýval prsty do země. Fun se bez přemýšlení vrhnul směrem k muži před sebou. Pohled mu zrudnul zlostí a hněvem, ale jeho rána nedopadla, protože za každou ruku ho chytil jeden Draculoid a zkroutili mu je za záda. Zavrčel jako vzteklé zvíře a pokusil se kolem sebe aspoň zuřivě kopat, ale jenom vyhazoval do vzduchu písek. Black Face se zasmál.

„ Vyrvu ti srdce a nechám tě ho sežrat, ty jeden parchante,“ zasyčel Kobra někde napravo od Ghoula. Otočil hlavu a viděl, že spolu s Jetem byli taky zpacifikováni. Muž akorát pobaveně pokrčil rameny a přešel zpátky k Poisonovi, který stále seděl v předklonu na zemi a těžce oddechoval. Chytil mladíka za červené vlasy a donutil ho zvednout hlavu. Do Funových očí se upřely lískové, lesklé potlačenými slzami, vyděšené. Ghoul chtěl frustrací a bezmocí řvát, když se díval do té bledé tváře. Protože tohle nebyl nějaký bezmyšlenkovitý Drack, který netušil co je zač a jen poslouchal rozkazy. Tohle byl Party, pořád to byl Party, jen zlomený a využitý, bolestí a utrpením přinucený k tomu, co dělal. Ghoul to v těch očích všechno viděl. 

„ Sice dalo zabrat, než povolil,“ začal Black Face zamyšleně a díval se střídavě na Poisona a Ghoula, „ ale stálo to za ten rok. Škoda, že řiditelce se to tak nezdálo, jinak bych vás zlomil všechny. Ale tak, co se dá dělat, aspoň mám jednu hračku,“ jistojistě se za maskou usmál a prohrábl Partymu vlasy, jako by chválil psa. Tmavovlasý muž mu chtěl v tuhle chvíli vykuchat vnitřnosti a uškrtit ho na nich, kam se na jeho žebříčku nejnenáviděnějších lidí hrabal Korse. Po pár vteřinách se Black Face postavil a vytáhnul rudovláska s sebou. Ten se nebezpečně otřásl a vypadalo to, že se mu znovu podlomí nohy, ale muž chytil zezadu za krk a držel ho vzpřímeného.

„ Je mi líto, že jsme nedostali víc času. Když už mě k vám přivedl, doufal jsem, že nebudu muset spěchat,“ povzdechl si Face a opřel na chvilku svojí hlavu o Poisonovo, jako by mu něco šeptal. Pak se muž sehnul a zvedl Ghoulův zelený blaster, načež ho vložil Partymu do dlaně a pevně mu kolem zbraně sevřel prsty.

„ Ale, aspoň se pobavíme tímhle,“ zasmál se šíleně a šťouchnul mladíkovi do paže se zbraní. Party jí roztřeseně zvednul a namířil na Ghoula. Ten s vytřeštěnýma očima zíral do hlavně svojí vlastní zbraně. Slyšel, jak se vedle něj Jet s Kobrou s nadávkami začali zmítat, ale pohledem neuhnul. Přenesl pohled ze zbraně na jejího držitele. Party měl oči pevně zavřené, ale i tak Ghoul viděl, jak mu po tvářích stékají tiché slzy. Black Face stál za ním a jeho prsty pořád svíraly Partyho zátylek, jinak ale pouze tiše pozoroval, jeho celé tělo nedočkavostí vibrovalo. Ghoul se snažil vyškubnout, ale nedosáhl tím ničeho, jenom bolesti, když mu zkroutily ruce ještě výš za záda. 

„ Party, nedělej to!“ zařval Kobra, ale byl umlčen tupou ránou od jednoho z Draců. 

„ Dělej, zabij ho! Přikazuju ti to a víš, co se stane, když mě neposlechneš,“ zasyčel Black Face. Party se třásl a nedokázal potlačit tiché vzlyky, které se mu vydralo z krku. Ghoul nechal svojí hlavu klesnout a povzdechl si. Stejně umřou, nemělo smysl, aby na sebe Poison přivolal jen víc utrpení a bolesti. Znovu k rudovlasému mladíkovi zvedl hlavu.

„ Party…“ řekl tiše. Poison otevřel oči a podíval se na něj. Ghoul přikývl a usmál se.

„ To je v pořádku,“ zašeptal a hrudí se mu rozlil podivný klid. Tak tohle byl konec? Nakonec zemře rukou svého nejlepšího přítele. Ale pokud by tím mohl Partymu aspoň trochu pomoci, tak klidně. Není to zas tak špatný způsob jak odejít, Poison byl dobrý střelec, bude to rychlá smrt. 

„ Je to v pořádku,“ zopakoval skoro neslyšně a s klidným výrazem sledoval, jak Poison pevněji sevřel blaster a zhluboka se nadechl. Zavřel oči a nevnímal zděšené výkřiky zbývajících Killjoys. Nevnímal tichý smích šíleného Hubitele, nevnímal slunce, které ho pálilo na kůži, ani horký vítr, který poletoval kolem. Pro jednou v životě byl v rovnováze. 

Ale vnímal, když se ozvaly dva rychlé výstřely. Srdce mu vynechalo úder a dech se mu zadrhl a všechno se v okamžiku zastavilo. Ticho, nehybno… Čekal palčivou bolest nebo něco, ale nic nepřišlo. Ale pak uslyšel zalapání po dechu. Ruce, sevření na jeho rukách povolilo a zmizelo. Zmateně znovu otevřel oči. K jeho překvapení mu z hrudi nedoutnala díra. Měl pořád tělo, končetiny, hlavu… přesněji řečeno, nebyl mrtvý. Což se ale nedalo říct o dvou Draculoidech, kteří se v ten okamžik svalili na zem vedle něj, z hlav se jim kouřilo. Fun zvednul široké oči ke střelci. Poison na něj zíral taky, pohled lehce šokovaný, ale čistý, jasný. Zbraň měl pořád zvednutou, a ve tváři se mu objevil odhodlaný výraz, který Ghoul tak dobře znal z dlouhých let, které spolu strávili v poušti. Fun se na něj široce usmál.

A v ten okamžik se dalo všechno do pohybu. Jako první na situaci zareagoval Black Face. Trhnul Partym do boku a shodil ho k zemi se vzteklým výkřikem. Ghoul se sehnul a ve vteřině měl v ruce blaster jednoho z mrtvých Draců. Kotoulem uskočil o několik stop do boku a uhnul střelám, které k němu přiletěly, a trefil dalšího další Draca přímo před sebou. Pak se otočil a trefil do zad jednoho, který se snažil marně udržet Kobru na zemi a neupustit přitom vlastní zbraň. Jakmile padnul do písku s vypálenou černou dírou mezi lopatkami, vysoký blonďák popadl jeho blaster a zbavil se toho, co se právě chystal odpravit Jet Stara. Pak vyskočil na nohy, velmi neelegantně se skulil přes kapotu Trans AMu a do krytu za autem. Jet Star ho napodobil a bok po boku začali ostřelovat zbývající maskované vojáky. Ghoul neměl čas dvojici dál pozorovat, i když na něj nyní nebyla soustředěná žádná palba. Jeho pohled sjel na vůdce jednotky BLI, který nasupeně stál nad Party Poisnem. Ghoulovi se zježily vlasy na hlavě, když si všiml, že rudovlasý mladík se svíjí na zemi v křečích, ústa dokořán v němém výkřiku, oči pevně zavřené. Jeho tělo se cukalo v nekontrolovaných záškubech, jak jeho svaly probíhal vysoký proud elektřiny. Black Face nad ním stál, v pravé ruce blaster a levou držel nad techno hodinkami, které obojek ovládaly. Až teď si Ghoul uvědomil, že celou dobu muž něco křičel. 

„… ty malá svině! Korse měl pravdu, vy se prostě nezměníte! Měl jsem tě zabít, už když jsem tě poprvé chytil, ušetřil bych si starosti! Usmažím ti mozek, zasranej zmetku!“ řval na mladíka v agonii u svých nohou. Ghoul netušil, kde se v něm vzmohl takový hněv, ale byl si jistý, že by v tomhle okamžiku dokázal převrátit Trans AM holýma rukama. 

„ HEJ!“ vykřikl a postavil se na nohy. Jako by všechno kolem bylo ztlumené, střelba i výkřiky, v tenhle okamžik neexistovalo nic jiného než on a jeho cíl, který se za chvíli rozprskne na kousky po rozpáleném písku. Black Face se k němu otočil a už zvedal zbraň, ale ne dost rychle. Se zasvištěním mu přiletěla rána přesně doprostřed obličeje. S děsivým výkřikem pustil blaster na zem a chytil se za obličej, do kterého byly zabodány štěpy z roztříštěné helmy. Mezi prsty a na bílý oblek se mu rozutekly potůčky čerstvé krve a horkým vzduchem se dál ozývalo šílené kvílení. Kdykoliv jindy by se Ghoul zhrozil nad tím, co udělal, nikdy nikoho nechtěl zabít tak brutálním způsobem, ale nyní pouze vycenil zuby a skrz zakrvácené dlaně mu střelil do obličeje ještě jednou. Black Faceova tvář se rozstříkla do červených kapek a jisker. Jeho paže mu klesly podél těla a on ještě chvilku stál, než těžce dopadl do písku, kde zůstal nehybně ležet. Ghoul zhluboka dýchal a zíral na zmrzačenou mrtvolu před sebou. Říká se, že pomsta nepřináší spokojenost. Není to pravda, přináší zadostiučinění a úlevu. Rudá mlha se pomalu zvedla z Funovi mysli a on zamrkal, když se znovu rozhlédl po bitevním poli. Jet a Kobra se stále ostřelovali se zbývajícími Dracy, vcelku bezpečně krytí za kapotou Trans AMu. Vzduchem se vznášel pach krve a spáleného masa, štiplavý a odporný. Ghoulův pohled padnul na ležící postavu vedle mrtvého Hubitele. Jako by mu někdo vymáčknul všechen vzduch z plic, když si všimnul, že se Partyho jinak bezvládné tělo pořád rytmicky škube, jak do něj byla stále puštěná elektřina. Možná zabil toho, kdo to způsobil, ale nezastavil to. Jeho nohy byly jako z olova, když se silou vůle donutil pohnout kupředu. Musel to vypnout, musel, jinak ho to určitě zabije…

„ Ghoule pozor!“ Varování uslyšel o vteřinu pozdě. 

Oslepil ho oslnivý záblesk a bokem mu projela palčivá bolest. Zalapal po dechu, svět mu na okamžik zmizel za šedou clonou. Vzdáleně vnímal, jak upadl na zem, jak je celá jeho pravá polovina jako v ohni. Všechno kolem se zahoupalo, jako kdyby ležel pod hladinou. Zvuky byly tlumené a vzdálené, zamlženým pohledem matně viděl kolem sebe. S námahou nadzvedl hlavu, aby se podíval před sebe. Jenom pár metrů, jenom pár metrů byla vzdálená mrtvola šíleného Hubitele z BLI. Natáhl před sebe ruku, zkusil se plazit, ale písek mu jen protekl mezi prsty a dosáhl pouze větší bolesti z jeho boku. 

„ Gee…“ zasípal neslyšně, než tváří klesl do horkého písku. Fyzicky cítil, jak vyklouzl z vlastní hlavy, z vlastního těla. Už ho nic nebolelo, nebylo mu teplo, nebyla mu zima, prostě tam ležel, a najednou byl…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud se vám líbilo, klidně zanechte Kudos nebo komentář, pokud chcete :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdyby se to nějakému Čechovi hodně líbilo a chtělo se mu někdy dělat mi překlad, prosím, napište :)

… pryč. Myšlenka mu doběhla v hlavě a on znovu otevřel oči. Několik vteřin se ani nehnul a jen zíral na to, co viděl. Před ním byla rozeseta těla Draců, ale jaksi… šedých. Jako by je někdo uplácal z jílu. Taky nebe, nebe bylo jiné. Ačkoliv si vybavoval, že by měl být den, bylo temně fialové a zatažené, jako kdyby někdo rozlil plechovku husté metalízy. Ghoul zmateně zamrkal a nadzvedl se na loktech. Všude bylo naprosté ticho, až na velmi vzdálené hřmění. Páni, nevzpomínal si, kdy naposledy slyšel opravdovou bouřku. Podíval se na sebe. On byl pořád stejný. Stejné tričko, stejná bunda… dokonce i ta velká tmavá díra v jeho boku byla pořád stejná, ačkoliv ji vůbec necítil. Nakrčil nad ní nos a jemně se jí zkusil dotknout prsty, ale nic. Žádná palčivá bolest. Posadil se. Kousek od něj pořád seděl Trans AM, ale po Jetovi s Kobrou nebylo ani stopy. Uslyšel za sebou zašustění a otočil se. Tam, až za tělem mrtvého Black Face, se nad Partyho nehybnou formou skláněla podivná postava. Byla malá, ještě menší než Fun Ghoul. Měla na sobě velký a černý… kožich? Vypadalo to jako mix mezi kožešinou a hustým peřím. Halil jí úplně celou až na zem, ale čouhali z ní kostnaté ruce a nohy připomínající končetiny pavouka. Na místě, kde by měl být obličej, seděla bílá šamanská maska s černými kruhy namísto očí. Pár stop od ní stál nákupní vozík plný všemožných věcí. Fun překvapeně nadzvedl obočí, ale pak se zamračil. Seděla v podřepu u Poisonovy hlavy a tiše sledovala jeho nehybnou tvář. V tu chvíli si Ghoul všiml, že drží v ruce žlutou masku. Tu masku, která se s Partym před rokem ztratila.

„ Hej, nedotýkej se ho,“ řekl Ghoul pomalu, jazyk jako by měl z vosku, a zvednul se do kleku. Bytost k němu zvedla hlavu. Než se však tmavovlasý Killjoy stačil vyškrábat na nohy, vznesla se ladně do vzduchu, chytla svůj vozíček a vyplula pryč do tmy. I s maskou v kostnatých pařátech.

„ Hej!“ křiknul znovu Ghoul a rozběhl se za ní. Bytost plula rychle, ale podařilo se mu jí dohnat. Natáhl ruku a chytil jí za černý kožich. Stvoření se k němu prudce otočilo a Ghoul na místě zmrznul, když se na něj upřely dvě temné hlubiny v masce. Ale nic mu neudělala, pouze jemně vyprostila svůj plášť z jeho sevření a otočila se k němu.

„ Vždycky do všeho tak hrrr, Fun Ghoule,“ řekla tichým, ale zřetelným hlasem. Nebyl ani ženský ani mužský, ani mladý ani starý, ale zněl trochu jako krákání vrány. Tmavovlasý muž se na ní chvíli díval. Byla jenom jedna možnost, kdo tohle mohl být. 

„ Ty jsi Fénixova čarodějnice, že ano?“ zeptal se tiše. Bytost beze slova přikývla. Ghoul pokýval hlavou a s povzdechem se znovu podíval kolem po krajině duchů.

„ Jsem mrtvý?“ zeptal se. 

„ Ne. Zatím,“ odpověděla a naklonila lehce hlavu na stranu.

„ Jak to?“

„ Ještě nepřišel tvůj čas.“ 

Ghoul znovu přikývl a prohrábl si vlasy. Pohled mu padl na masku, kterou držela Čarodějnice v jednom pařátu.

„ A co Party Poison?“ zeptal se. Měl neblahé tušení, že už znal odpověď. Čarodějnice se krátce podívala na škrabošku ve své ruce a pak zpátky na Ghoula.

„ Je připravený na Nekonečnou jízdu,“ řekla. Fun cítil, jak se mu do očí pomalu hrnou horké slzy.

„ Ne. Ne, ještě si ho nesmíš vzít. Ještě ne,“ zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou. Duch zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu.  
„ Je připravený,“ zopakovala. 

„ Jo, jo, já vím, ale… ještě ho neber, prosím. Nesmíš ho ode mě vzít, sotva jsem ho získal zpátky,“ zašeptal Ghoul a upřeně hleděl na masku v jejích rukách. Čarodějnice si jí ochranitelsky přitiskla k hrudi.

„ Mnozí se už se mnou snažili smlouvat. Proč bych ho měla pustit zpátky?“ zeptala se klidně a rozvážně. 

„ Protože… protože ho potřebujeme. Já ho potřebuju. Nemůžu se tam vrátit bez něj. Nevrátím se tam bez něj,“ řekl tiše a otřel si jedno oko, které hrozilo, že se rozslzí. Duch vypadal nepřesvědčeně a Ghoul si vyčerpaně povzdechl.

„ Protože… ho miluju,“ zašeptal a zavřel oči. Nikdy to neřekl nahlas. Vždycky to tak cítil, ale nikdy to neřekl nahlas. A nyní už neměl šanci to říct nahlas nikomu jinému, než přízračné bytosti před sebou.

„ Co mi za jeho život nabízíš?“ podívala se na něj nakonec. Fun zamrkal a na vteřinu se zamyslel, ale vlastně nebylo o čem.

„ Sebe. Svůj život,“ vyhrkl rychle. Co jiného by mohl dát? Ale Čarodějnice zavrtěla hlavou.

„ Ještě nepřišel tvůj čas.“ Ghoul si frustrovaně přejel dlaní po obličeji.

„ Tak co chceš? Krev nevinné panny, prvorozeného syna?“ rozmáchl bezradně rukama a popošel pár kroků sem a tam. Když se znovu podíval na duchovní bytost před sebou, vypadalo to, že o jeho otázce uvažuje. Bože, snad vážně nebude chtít krev čisté panny, to by byl v Zónách docela problém sehnat…

„ Je tu něco…“ řekla nakonec pomalu. Ghoul k ní přistoupil blíž a napjatě čekal, co řekne.

„ Jednoho dne… potkáte dívku. Mladou, bezbrannou, opuštěnou,“ řekla Fénixova čarodějnice, jako by odříkávala věštbu. Ghoul přikývl, aby pokračovala a odhrnul si z obličeje pramen černých vlasů. 

„ Za každou cenu se postaráte, aby se jí nic nestalo,“ dopověděla a upřela na něj černé studny na místě jejích očí. Fun zamrkal. To bylo všechno? Ochránit nějakou holku?

„ Ano, ano! Najdeme ji a ochráníme!“ řekl rychle, horečně přikyvoval a na tváři se mu objevil nadějný výraz. Natáhl ruku před sebe a podíval se znovu na žlutou masku v jejích drápech.

„ Vrátíš ho teď ke mně?“ zeptal se tiše. Čarodějnice na něj chvíli hleděla, ale nakonec mu škrabošku opatrně vložila do otevřené dlaně. Fun Ghoul úlevně vydechl a pevně ji sevřel, jeho oči se na pár vteřin zavřely.

„ Dávej pozor na svůj slib. Bude mít větší váhu, než teď tušíš…“ oznámila mu duchovní bytost. Ghoul k ní znovu zvedl hlavu.

„ To je mi jedno. Ale splním ho. A přísahám, že až si Partyho jednou znovu přivoláš, tak půjdu s ním, ať už to bude můj čas, nebo ne,“ řekl a myslel to smrtelně vážně.

„ Beru tě za slovo,“ řekla už jenom Čarodějnice, než zvedla ruku a dotkla se jedním kostnatým pařátem Ghoulova čela. Tmavovlasý muž cítil, jak padá dozadu a připravil se na náraz se zemí.

*

Ale žádný nepřišel. Prudce se nadechl a cítil, jak mu teplý vzduch plní plíce. Dýchání mu připadalo jako ta nejlepší droga v životě a několik vteřin si jen užíval ten pocit být živý. Poté pootevřel oči. Musel zamžourat, aby v ostrém slunečním světle něco viděl, ale brzy rozeznal těla mrtvých Draců. A taky čím dál hlasitější zvuky střelby. Zamrkal a mírně se pohnul. O skutečnosti téhle reality ho okamžitě přesvědčila palčivá bolest v boku, kam ho předtím zasáhla nějaká šťastná rána. Zalapal po dechu a zatnul zuby, když se s námahou zvedal na lokty. Přestřelka byla pořád ve stejném stavu jako předtím. Vlastně se nezdálo, že by uplynula jediná vteřina. Bylo to skutečné? Jeho rozhovor s Fénixovou čarodějnicí? Nebo to byl všechno výplod jeho fantasie? Všechny tyhle myšlenky ho ale opustili, když otočil hlavu Partyho směrem. S bolestným zaskučením sebral síly a doplazil se několik posledních metrů k mrtvole vysokého šílence, kterému předtím ustřelil hlavu. Několik vteřin zíral na hodinkové zařízení na jeho ruce, ale nakonec přišel na to, jak to vypnout. Sledoval, jak Partyho tělo znehybnělo. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo dobře nebo špatně. S funěním se po horkém písku doškrábal až k němu. Oh bože, krev, tolik krve. Rudé pramínky mu tekly z uší, z nosu… barvily jeho bledou kůži na stejnou červenou, jako byly jeho vlasy. Ghoul položil hlavu na jeho hrudník a naslouchal. Slyšel pouze bouchání vlastního srdce a zaklel. Přitáhnul se ještě blíž, aby mohl vzít Partyho nehybnou tvář do dlaní.

„ Party… no tak, Party…“ zašeptal a přejížděl mu palci po lícních kostech. Byl studený, navzdory horku všude kolem. Ghoul nevnímal, že zvuky střelby za ním ustaly a že se poslední Drac skácel k zemi. Nevnímal ani Kobrův srdcervoucí řev, když viděl tělo svého bratra, mrtvé a nehybné, a to jak ho Jet Star pevně držel kolem ramen, když vysoký blonďák bezmocně v slzách padnul na kolena. Ghoul nevnímal nic z toho, jen se díval do té tváře, do té tak dobře známé tváře.

„ No tak, neodcházej, slyšíš? Na tomhle jsme se nedomluvili,“ koutky úst mu zacukaly, ale po tvářích mu stékaly horké slané slzy.

„ Vrátila mi tě zpátky, tak se probuď… probuď se prosím,“ hlas se mu zlomil a on pevně zavřel oči. Opřel svoje čelo o Partyho a tiše vzlyknul. Měli přece dohodu, měli dohodu…

„ Nesmíš mě tady nechat… Znovu už to bez tebe nezvládnu,“ šeptal skoro neslyšně a nepřestával prsty hladit Partyho tvář, rozmazávajíc přitom krev do šmouh.

„ Nenechám tě odejít, jasný?“ Ghoul se zhluboka nadechl a nepatrně nadzvedl hlavu, aby se na něj mohl znovu upřeně podívat. Odhrnul mu vlasy z tváře a zoufale se usmál.

„ Je toho tolik, co ještě musíme udělat. Musíš tady se mnou zůstat, abychom to všechno dokončili, hm? Potřebuju tě, Gee…“ řekl a musel polknout, aby dostal svoje další slova ven.

„ Protože… tě miluju,“ vydechnul. Bylo to. Řekl to. Pevně zavřel oči, když s ním otřásla další vlna vzlyků, a něžně přiložil svoje rty na Partyho. Byl to sotva dotyk a chutnal po krvi, ale bylo to… bylo to… 

„ Miluju tě, Gee…“ zašeptal proti jeho rtům neslyšně a zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

Ostré nadechnutí. Zalapání po dechu. Ghoul otevřel oči a náhle zíral do lískového páru velkých duhovek, které se na něj roztřeseně a zmateně dívaly zpátky. Mírně se odtáhnul a z hrdla se mu vydralo radostné zachrčení. Party se na něj vyjeveně díval a několikrát naprázdno otevřel pusu, než vydal slabé zasténání. Ghoul se pitomě zasmál a znovu zabořil hlavu mezi jeho krk a rameno.

„ Ty jeden zmetku, slyšel jsi to, že ano?“ smál se a brečel zároveň. Cítil, jak Party nepatrně přikývl. Ghoulova ruka ho bezmyšlenkovitě hladila po vlasech a on se nestaral, že vypadal jako přecitlivělá ženská. Po chvíli se znovu nadzvedl na loktech, aby se Partymu mohl podívat do obličeje. Rudovlásek vypadal ospale, ale i tak se na něj slabě usmál.

„ Miluju tě, Party Poison,“ usmál se Ghoul a znovu přejel palcem po jeho lícní kosti.

Party otevřel pusu, aby odpověděl, ale Ghoul ho umlčel dalším polibkem.

„ Já vím,“zašeptal. Party se jenom lehce usmál a nechal se držet v bezpečném objetí. 

Tak Čarodějnice přece jen dodržela svoje slovo. Ghoul netušil, jestli se mu celé jejich setkání jenom zdálo, nebo jestli s ní opravdu hovořil na hranici mezi životem a smrtí. Všechno, co věděl, bylo, že dodržela svoje slovo, tudíž on hodlal dodržet svoje.

 

O necelý měsíc později Killjoys potkali malou holčičku jménem Grace.


End file.
